


Don't Tell Me

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, M/M, fluffl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't. you. fucking. dare. tell me how to take care of the boy i lov-" Jack stopped. <br/>His friends were all staring at him now. They were all looking at him like, well how any normal homophobes would look at their best friend if they had just found out they were gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me

Dean's POV  
  
Dean was sat, on his own, in his apartment, with nothing to do. He sighed, glancing at the clock again. It was 2am. He groaned, flipping through the channels on his TV, giving up, refreshing tumblr (again) and giving up there too. He had even finished all of his homework! He was so bored. And so lonely.  
He heard the familiar buzz of his phone going off and jumped to answer it. But to his disappointment it was just an email notification from one of his stupid university teachers reminding him to bring his textbook to class tomorrow. He threw his phone into the pillow and pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his arms and took a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears.  
Dean began thinking of all of the friends he used to have, back when He and Jack still lived in the same town. Now that they had both gone to separate universities, they never had any time alone together. And the less and less Dean hung out with Jack, the less and less his friends hung out with him too. It all hurt way too much to think about.   
His phone buzzed again and he glanced over his knees to see who was emailing him now. This time it was from a fan, something about wanting him to go to their party next week. Dean groaned and picked up the phone, unlocking it. It opened up to twitter, still open from the last time he used his phone. Dean's thumb hovered over the "compose a tweet" button, before he sighed and pressed it gently. He typed out "i miss @jack" before he stopped and chuckled to himself. Jack's adorable face popped up twice under his name. Dean took a screen shot and tweeted it. He smiled for a moment, before it fell again. He was still alone.   
Dean laid back on the couch so that he was lounging with his phone out. He downloaded some iPhone game and began playing it until his eyes burned and his head pounded, which is when he finally put the phone down and closed his eyes. Not bothering to move from the couch.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Jack was staying at his friend Jaimie's house. It was about 2am and he and all of the other guys there had assumed the positions that included video games and computer surfing. Jack was seated in the bean bag chair with his iPhone out, scrolling through on the tumblr app, when he felt his phone vibrate and a little twitter icon pop up saying that someone had @ replied to him on twitter. He clicked on it and the twitter app opened. It was Dean. Jack's mouth couldn't help but curve up a little when he saw what his friend had said. He missed Dean too, it had only been a week since they had seen each other, but it had been months since they had spent time alone together. Jack didn't like it. Then his friend, Jaimie snickered and Jack looked up.   
"What's funny?" He asked.  
Jaimie looked up from his computer, his expression mocking. "Your stupid boyfriend misses you! I mean c'mon! He's acting so gay!"   
Jack's smile dropped and his hands clenched up by his sides. Images of what he _knew_ Dean was doing right now popped into his mind. He saw the cute little boy curled up on the couch in his living room, his arms around his knees. He looked so sad and hurt. How could Jaimie laugh at that.   
"Jack you should really talk to him about that," one of the other boys said. "He's just embarrassing you really…" The kid looked away, ashamed.   
Jack's blank stare flipped from Jaimie to the other boy. He remained expressionless, using every ounce of control he had to not sock them both in the face. Eventually he closed his eyes and stood up. Clenching his teeth together and spitting out his words in Jaimie's direction.  
"Don't. you. fucking. _dare_. tell me how to take care of the boy _i_ lov-" Jack stopped. His friends were all staring at him now. They were all looking at him like, well how any normal homophobes would look at their best friend if they had just found out they were gay. Jack swallowed and turned to leave.  
Jaimie stood up, "Where're you going, mate?"   
Jack didn't stop to turn around, "To take care of my stupid boyfriend." He slammed the door.  
  
Dean's POV  
  
When Dean woke up, he noticed there was something off about his position. He was moving? Dean opened his eyes to see a brown, blurry figure shaking him. He blinked and looked around. He was still on the couch, where he had fallen asleep last night, and someone was saying his name. That voice…  
"Dean? Dean wake up, c'mon you're going to get a head ache sleeping like that." Jack.  
Dean gasped, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch so that he was sitting up and clumsily threw his arms around Jack, who chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Dean's waist.  
"Come on, Dean. Let's get you to bed." And then Dean was in his arms. Jack carried him bridal style up the stairs and down the hall. Normally this would have been really embarrassing, but Dean smiled and just buried his nose into Jack's neck, whimpering quietly.  
Jack placed him softly on the bed and pulled the covers over him, before climbing in himself and wrapping his arms around Dean's tired body, pulling him closer. Dean's head slipped again into darkness.  
***  
When Dean opened his eyes again, he noticed that his bead was distinctly lacking in Jack Howards. He smiled to himself, remembering the events earlier. His heart fluttered and his hands tangled together in delight. He had missed Jack so much…  
Eventually Dean heard the noises from the kitchen and determined that Jack was downstairs already, making breakfast. He sighed and reached into the pockets of his jeans (that he had slept in that night, unfortunately) and pulled out his phone. There were ten new text messages:  
  
Jack: Dean? Are you awake still?  
Jack: Look i… umm…  
Jack: I saw your tweet that said you missed me. I miss you too, dude.  
Jack: I fucking miss you a lot.  
Jack: We haven't spent any time together, alone, just the two of us. And i'm not okay with that.  
Jack: It's the weekend! We should be hanging out!  
Jack: I don't really know what i'm saying other then…  
Jack: Can i come over? I guess?  
Jack: I want to see you...  
Jack: I  
  
Dean's heart swelled even more at the sight, but he was confused about the last one. "I"? Had he meant to type something more? Dean's thoughts jumped very quickly into things i vowed he wouldn't think about anymore. His heart skipped a beat and his hands began to shake. Suddenly someone's hands were on his, and he jumped a mile in the air.  
"Jack!" Dean almost shouted, locking his phone quickly.  
Jack smiled, "Hey there. Did you sleep well?" He looked so bubbly. Dean couldn't help but relax at the sight of him.  
"Yeah i- i did…" he stuttered, "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to do that you know…"  
Jack's hands were still on Deans; he rubbed his thumb over Dean's knuckles and Dean's eyes widened a little. He looked up and their eyes met.   
"No Dean, i did. I missed you way too much." His voice sounded hard and forced. He looked like he was struggling to say something else.  
"Jack? Is something wrong?" Dean's voice shook unintentionally.  
Jack didn't break his gaze, but he gulped and nodded slightly. "I need to tell you something. But i-"   
He wasn't talking anymore. Dean wondered for a moment why he had stopped, and then realized they were kissing. His eyes widened and his heart froze. He didn't know what to do. Why was Jack kissing him!? And then he realized that he was the one to do it. He was kissing Jack, who was staring, wide eyed, just as dumbfounded as Dean was.  
Dean pulled away instantly. "Oh my god Jack i'm so sorry i don't know what-" He stopped talking, shaking his head. He had already ruined everything.  
Jack sat frozen for a moment more, and then turned to the smaller boy smiling. "Dean?"   
Dean looked up from his lap, terrified. "Yes?" He choked.   
Jack moved fast. He moved towards Dean, pressed his hand against his shoulder and pressed hard. Dean fell onto his back on the bed and stared, shocked, at Jack. But Jack's smile just curved even wider and his eyes became mischievous.  
"Do that again." 


End file.
